Confessions
by eunorian
Summary: This is the second installment of One Wish. Seto needs help, will yugi be able to help?
1. Chapter 1

This is the second installment to _One Wish_ hope you enjoy.

**Confessions**

Yugi was unsure how to react to seto on his knees, he wasn't use to seto looking broken and defeated. No…. he never thought seto would go to the point of begging. He was speechless for a few minutes.

" Yugi?"

Yugi did the only thing that came to mind. He placed junior on the ground, junior wobbled away from the two adults to mess with his toy. Yugi smiled a sweet smile at the baby before returning his gaze at seto who was now grabbing hold of his hips and pulling him in a uncomfortable hug while still on his knees. Yugi placed his hands on seto's head rubbed the soft brown hair.

" Seto get up."

At first he didn't, but after a few minutes of yugi slapping him on the shoulders seto stumbled upwards.. he took a step back from yugi, and looked at him with pleading blue eyes.

" I want you to stay here with me."

Seto's eyes widen with joy until yugi said…

" For junior sake."

He was about to protest but yugi raised up his index finger giving seto the signal to be quiet. He was in control now.

" You are going to stay here with me so that way I can keep an eye on junior and you can spend time with your son. You are going to sleep on the couch and you are going to watch over him when I go to work."

He walked closer to seto who was now as still as stone

" And if for any reason you disappear or junior disappears I will make sure your life becomes a living hell."

He was looking into seto's eyes and seto could tell that yugi wasn't threatening him, he was making a promise. He simply nodded his head. Yugi turned away from him and went into the kitchen to prepare for dinner. Seto looked at junior and junior stopped playing with his toy to look at him. There blue eyes connected. Then junior through his toy at seto hitting him in his leg, he wobbled quickly into the kitchen talking gibberish seto let out a sigh.

_2 weeks later …._

Seto and junior were not getting along.

"JUNIOR!"

Seto shouted the child's name holding a diaper in one hand and his cellphone in his other hand. Junior ran around naked trying to get away from the tall scary man he had deemed as a bad man attempting to steal his porcupine guardian away from him. He ran around the couch trying to tire the tall bad man talking on the square plaything in his hand. He was talking gibberish and yelling at him at the same time and junior was becoming even more frustrated he started crying and screaming as if he was being tortured.

" I DON'T CARE JUST GET IT DONE!" seto yelled into his phone, while at the same time grabbing up junior and placing him on the couch to place the diaper on him. But junior screamed louder and kicked his feet at the approaching hands.

" Junior will you let me put this on you!"

That simply made him kick and roll over on his stomach screaming hell. Seto was to the point of breaking down.

Yugi was putting his things away in his locker getting ready to go home. Yami leaned on the locker next to him casually. Yugi found his phone and turned it back on.

" WOA!"

Yami took the phone and laughed at the sight that he saw… (Ok kids were about to do some math today)

Yugi left work at 9 o clock he doesn't get off until 5 o clock in the evening

Seto called 20 times in one hour; yugi works a 9 hour work shift

If seto called 20 times every hour how many times did he call yugi?

Yami couldn't stop laughing yugi simply dialed the number and waited for seto to answer, instead screaming could be heard. Yami had to stifle the laughter that was about to erupt from his throat. The way seto sounded was very funny.

" YUGI! Junior please stop! Yugi when are you coming home he won't eat he won't sleep he won't even let me put his damn diaper on him he's running around naked and I don't know what to do….."

" Seto calm down, calm down, everything is going to be fine, I on my way home now. Look put the phone next to junior so I can talk to him."

Both yami and seto said

"What?"

Yugi rolled his eyes " Just do It."

After a few seconds of more screaming mostly from seto, junior was to the phone crying

"Hey, June- June what are you doing. You know who this is? It's me porcupine. What's wrong?"

As yugi talked to junior, junior stopped crying, he recognized that voice! It was his porcupine talking to him. He smiled through his tears and laughed the happiest laugh that any child can give. Yugi smiled.

"Say hello to uncle yami June-June"

As they walked out the museum to go home yami got on the phone and started talking junior laughed harder and jumped up and down, his little hot dog jumping up and down. When he walked into the house junior wobbled right up to them in all his nude glory. His porcupine was home. His real daddy.

Seto passed out on the couch the diaper still in his hand.

_Few more weeks later…_

Yugi rushed to the hospital during work, yami right behind him.

" Yugi what happen, what's going on is junior ok!"

But yugi didn't answer he just continued to drive. When they reached the hospital they both ran up to the desk asking the same question.

"Where's Seto Kaiba?"

The young clerk jumped but after a few minutes of the twins explaining and apologizing she escorted them to seto's room seto sat there on the bed staring into space junior was asleep next to him yugi let out a deep breath.

" Seto why are you here what's wrong?"

Seto didn't say anything for awhile. Yami went up to him and punched him in the arm. It didn't faze him. Yami picked junior up slowly not to wake him.

" Seto what's wrong?" yugi went up closer to him as yami backed up.

He finally looked at yugi his eyes blank.

" Is Mokuba O.k?"

Seto nodded.

" Then what's wrong?"

Seto couldn't breathe, for a second he felt like he was being suffocated, yugi's eyes were staring at him hard. He had to confess.

In a voice that was barely audible, in a voice that only the twins could hear he said

" I have HIV."


	2. Chapter 2

HI everyone what's up? Hope you enjoy the story.

**Confessions chptr 2**

Yugi stared at seto for a few minutes. Did he here him right?

" What do you mean you have HIV?"

Seto stared off into space, he didn't answer the question. His blue eyes were just as blank as his expression. Yami adjusted junior carefully in his arms, trying not to wake him up.

"If Belinda had HIV then that would mean that junior could have it to.."

Yami said frighteningly. He started to pace back and forth

"We would have to get him tested… and if he does have it…"

The doctor walked in just before


End file.
